With a shake of cinnamon
by Ellsweetella
Summary: Companion fic to Skim Latte. Coffeeshop AU in Maleficent's POV. One shot


**With a shake of cinnamon**

**A/N: Companion fic to Skim Latte. **

Mallory goes to the little café near Moors College she reaches at exactly at eight oh five.

Her therapist had encouraged her to have a routine, saying that it will help in her recovery. She is skeptical but she follows her advice anyway.

So she wakes up every morning at seven, brushes her teeth at seven oh five, finish showering by seven twenty and leaves home at seven twenty five. She will reach the subway at seven thirty five, reaches her station at eight and arrive at the coffee shop at eight oh five. She will take her coffee and leave, reaching the campus at eight twenty and starts classes at eight thirty.

She won't admit it but the routine helps. It gives her a sense of security and makes her wake up every morning, forces her to go through the motions of living.

There are two barista at the coffee shop that isn't her brother in law's sisters. Apparently there is a change in shifts.

She enters the café, her chin lifted up in faux confidence.

When it is her turn to order, she said her drink with ease. It is always the same, a Grande skim latte.

"Name?"

"Mallory."

She watches the man swap positions with his co-worker. She stands at a corner, looking out of the glass as she waits for the barista to complete her drink. People are walking past the café, their steps brisk and wide, rather unforgiving.

She is one of them, a face in the crowds, bustling about to complete their daily tasks. The city is a cruel place and it requires her to be cruel as well.

He calls her name and she walks towards him.

He stares at her, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. She stares back at him, waiting for him to pass her the daily caffeine.

She has to admit that he looks rather charming, with his carefully combed back hair. His eyes and hair are the same shade of black that reminds her of ravens. Black with a slight purple undertone to it. He has a long scar at his right cheek and she wonders how did he get it.

Every scar has a story and not all of them can be shared.

His staring is getting a little creepy now.

She raises an eyebrow, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," he apologises and hands her the to-go cup. "Grande skim latte."

She nods and turns, about to leave.

"Have a nice day!"

She hears his call and she halts, surprised by his words. She blinks, wondering if it was directed to her. She turns her head and flashes the barista a quick smile before walking off.

She feels his gaze on her back and she ignores it.

Eight seventeen.

She is two minutes off her schedule.

…

She ignores the voice messages and deletes them all at once. She doesn't need to hear another sympathetic message regarding her high profile break up. She doesn't need another reminder of _his_ betrayal.

Not when her back is a constant reminder of _his_ actions.

She swallows the pills, smoothens her clothes and leaves home.

It's another morning.

She enters the café at eight oh five.

"Grande skim latte?" he smiles happily at her.

He knows her order?

"Yes," she replies, rearranging her emotions back to the usual detachment.

His smile widens and he bustles off.

He… Well, he is interesting.

He is done with her order, only this time; he has added a paper bag. She opens it, revealing a blueberry scone staring back at her.

It looks perfect.

"I didn't order that," she states, looking at the scone with masked bewilderment.

"I know," his smile is borderline maniacal. "My treat."

She doesn't know what to think about that. She looks back down at the scone, feeling just a little bit warm inside.

It is… rather sweet of him.

"Thank you," she whispers, her lips curling into a smile.

His eyes widen and she hides a smile that threatens to spread.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he lectures.

Really? _Really?_

Her eyes narrow down on his before turning into her signature eye roll. "Yes mother," she replies drily. She picks up the bag and leaves, hoping he doesn't see the smile on her face.

It is eight twenty two when she reaches Moors College.

And she doesn't even care.

….

He has wormed his way into her routine. Every morning he will pass her a cup of skim latte and a pastry.

Without his added pastry, she won't be eating anything for breakfast. She's grateful for his little gifts that feeds her well. She tries covers the cost of the pastries in her tips for him but he constantly stops her before she can drop them in the box. So she puts the tips in the box once he isn't looking. She is rather dexterous and has learnt how to slip the money in a split second.

He is her breakfast angel, now that she thinks about it.

"Ask for her number!" she hears Robin whispering to Diaval, gesturing at her.

She can feel the blush that crept up her cheeks. She immediately averts her gaze away from Diaval, putting on the mask of indifference.

She can feel her heart speeding up and she yells at herself, demanding that she get a grip of herself.

He hands her the latte and she takes a sip.

_This…._

This flavour.

Cinnamon.

"Cinnamon?" she asks, her eyebrows furrowing.

She remembers how much she loved cinnamon. She used to add them in almost every beverage, especially in hot chocolate. But _he _had hated cinnamon, which led to the total elimination of cinnamon from her diet for years.

She has forgotten her love for cinnamon till today.

"Doesn't it add flavour to the latte?" he grins, his eyes sparkling.

It does.

"I… suppose so?" she shrugs and takes another sip of the latte, teasing him a little.

"Bye Diaval," she gives him a smile and sashays out, a smirk lingering on her face even when she is at the university.

She feels lighter, the looming rage in her slightly muted by Diaval's smiles.

Her therapist has commented on her lighter disposition. She is still wary and bitter but Diaval may be the one will teach her how trust again.

She… She looks forward to being… being friends with him.

She can't have anything more.

…..

She is going crazy.

She needs coffee. Right now.

The little beastie is driving her mad.

She woke her up at six freaking am on a Saturday, demanding to go to the park.

Then, she spilled the cereal all over her blouse and Mallory had to wash both of them up again. When they are both clean again, the little beastie decided that prancing around singing Once Upon a Dream was a good idea.

Sleep deprived, Mallory has a high risk of falling asleep whilst chasing Aurora.

After battling Aurora onto the ground and making her wear her coat, she manages to get out of her apartment with Aurora clutching her hand.

She. Needs. Caffeine.

With a hyperactive toddler with her, it is a miracle she managed to get to the café.

She stands at the counter, looking at Diaval who is currently in a really amusing position.

"Excuse me?" she calls out, wondering if he can actually hear her.

"How may I help you?" He slowly looks up, looking like a zombie.

He takes three seconds to register her presence. She counted.

His eyes widen in amazement.

She raises her eyebrows, amusement colouring her face.

"M-Mallory!" he sounds excited.

"Hello Diaval," she greets him, unable to stop the smile.

"The usual?"

"Yes," she replies. She looks down at the little beast. "And erm… what would you like?"

She is dreading her response already.

"May I have caramel hot chocolate? Extra whipped cream?" Aurora asks shyly.

"No."

"Of course!"

They say at the same time. Her eyes meets his and she feels her heart faltering, electricity surging through her that runs all the way down to her toes.

"Please Aunty Mallie," the little devil is pleading with her using that cute little voice.

"Your teeth will drop out if you take so much sugar, little beastie," Mallory sighs, terrified at the thought of Aurora taking in any more sugar.

"No they won't!" she pouts.

"Yes they will."

"Please Aunty Mallie! Please!" she begs and begs, giving her the best pout that Aurora clearly knows will succeed.

"Fine," she relents, already regretting it.

"One Grande skim latte and one caramel hot chocolate with extra whipped cream coming up!" Diaval announces with vigour and the sweet young girl claps with glee.

She feels like punching herself.

They find a seat and the little beastie starts to babble about her life. Mallory listens intently, trying to decipher some of her words.

She isn't going to admit but the little hideous beastie is so very cute.

Diaval arrives with a tray with their orders_ and _two slices of cake.

"If she has a sugar rush, it is your fault," Mallory glares at the cakes, imagining what she has to go through when Aurora eats one of the slices.

"I will gladly take responsibility," he grins, giving the giggling girl a high five.

She wants to glare at him but she fails to do so.

"What's your name pretty one?" he asks her.

"Aurora!" she replies with pride, puffing out her chest.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you Mister. You have pretty hair," she smiles shyly.

He gives her a bow and she giggles happily. The two vain pots. They would be wonderful friends.

She rolls her eyes, secretly enjoying their interactions.

Diaval is preparing to leave when Robin pops up and shoves him onto the seat next to her.

She fights the blush and laughs the exaggerated facial expression on his face.

"Sit," Robin commands, "you will have your break now. Do not return to the cashier until an hour has passed." He stalks off, obviously gloating.

He looks at her, all awkward and adorable, and she can't help but to give him a devilish smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. "I mean… You usually come during the weekdays, never the weekend. I uh…"

Looking at him acting all flustered is really entertaining. "I have to babysit this little beastie. I can't survive any longer without coffee."

"She can't be that bad," Diaval raises an eyebrow

She gives him her famous deadpanned look. "You have no idea."

They spent the hour talking and she enjoys his company.

He is studying for his PhD in ornithology, also known as the fancy name of the studies of birds, while working part time to pay the bills.

He rattles off about birds, particularly about ravens. He is filled with enthusiasm and is very passionate, qualities she admires.

As she had expected, Aurora is getting restless after consuming an excessive amount of sugar.

She has had her caffeine and she supposes that she can deal with an energetic toddler.

They leave the café, waving at Diaval.

She misses him a few minutes later.

It has been a long time since she had laughed so much.

It has been a long time since she feels comfortable with a man.

It has been a long time…

…

She visits the café on Saturdays now. She likes his company and the coffee is really good. He feeds her cakes too and she is especially fond of the chocolate cake. He doesn't even bat an eye when she eats the strawberry shortcake her served her and leaving the strawberries behind.

She likes him, a lot. As a… As a friend.

She tells herself that.

But she has to ruin their new friendship by being a coward.

He presents her with a bouquet of lilies (her favourite flowers) one day.

The moment she lays her eyes on the flowers, her heart freezes.

She can't-

Not now.

"What is this?" she asks, wishing that she won't hear the dreaded answer.

"I… I want to ask you out," he stammers.

She remembers _him, _Stefan. Stefan who had raped her. Stefan who had played sick twisted mind games with her. Stefan who was the reason why she had to be admitted to the asylum for a year. Stefan who had caused the huge ugly cuts on her back.

Stefan.

Stefan who gave her sweet promises of love. Stefan who presented her with flowers. Stefan who made her coffee every morning.

_Stefan._

"No...No," she whispers, fear flooding her sense. Her lungs are on fire and she can't breathe. She sees _him. _She sees him everywhere. "I… I can't," she takes a few steps backwards, her lower lips trembling just the slightest.

She turns and runs.

She can't.

She can't do it.

Not yet. Not yet.

…

She starts on her medication again.

She can't sleep again.

And she misses him. Misses his coffee, misses his smile, misses the way she is with him around.

She wishes that they could start over again as friends.

She wishes that she had the courage to face her past.

She found herself at the café again one Saturday afternoon and she can't help but to enter, hoping that he would be there.

He is.

She walks to the cashier, nervous and tensed.

This is her chance to create a fresh start.

"Grande skim latte with cinnamon please," she smiles tentatively. She takes in a deep breath. "I am Mallory Fae. Nice to meet you."

She offers her hand and he takes it. They smile, the first time in a month.

_End_


End file.
